Usuario discusión:Supermetroid
Hola esta es mi pagina de discusión sientete libre Por favor deja un Mensaje Re: Me parece una gran idea Hola, . Sí, los logros y los puntos han sido ideados para que haya una sana y buena competición entre los usuarios. La categoría que creaste, Categoría:Metroid saga es innecesaria puesto que Categoría:Videojuegos ya cumple la misma función. "Metroid saga" será borrada. Al subir un archivo en , te indica claramente que debes añadir licencia a las imágenes que subas. Hay un menú desplegable que te permite escoger la licencia necesaria. Por favor, hazlo la próxima vez que subas un archivo. El artículo que has creado, Tanque de Misiles tiene muy poca información, por lo que ha sido catalogado como un infraesbozo; es decir, no tiene información esencial. Complétalo un poco más para que por lo menos llegue a la categoría de Esbozo. Muchas gracias por todo tu interés y que disfrutes de los logros y puntos que has ganado. Saludos.-- 18:55 19 ago 2010 (UTC) :Ya es considerado un esbozo, gracias por la expansión. Por cierto, trata de escribir los artículos sin faltas de ortografía, eso hará que sean mucho mejores para los usuarios que los lean. Si te ayuda, puedes escribir primero en un programa como Microsoft Word y luego copiarlo en Metroidover. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:58 21 ago 2010 (UTC) El SA-X me tiene acorralado Hola Supermetroid estoy en el nivel de la energia auxiliar y tengo el salto espacial pero cada vez que juego y paso por el silo del reactor me tiene aterrorizado. Podrias decirme como puedo pasar sin miedo por donde esta el SA-X gracias B.S.L(B.S.L 15:55 22 ago 2010 (UTC)) gracias Supermetroid por ayudarme estaba muerto d miedo y gracias a tu ayuda ya me e pasado esa parte tu amigo B.S.L(B.S.L 09:16 23 ago 2010 (UTC)) Necesito ayuda Supermetroid gracias a tu ayuda me he pasado lo del SA-X pero ahora me he atascado con el nettori el bicho planta y me mata cada dos x tres ayuda como m lo puedo pasar sin k me mate por favor tu y metrox sois mis colegas tu amigo colega B.S.L(B.S.L 13:46 23 ago 2010 (UTC)) no consigo pasarmelo en el metroid fusion estoy atrancado con el SA-X por que ya he llegado al limite del juego y cuando el SA-X llega no me lo paso me lo podrias decir por favor ? gracias pero si no lo sabes no pasa nada tu si lo sabes dimelo por favor(B.S.L 18:08 28 ago 2010 (UTC)) algo inexplicable em supermetroid voy por la parte de gorea y no m la paso m puedes decir como pasarla ? tu amigo b.s.l (B.S.L 14:03 30 ago 2010 (UTC)) te importa? Supermetroid te importa que me haya copiado de tu imagen ??ç esperando tu respuesta B.S.L P.D. si te molesta me la cambio y ya esta eemm emmm Supermetroid tenemos nombres diferentes pero se daran cuenta de mi por que tengo menos puntos Bueno bueno parece k as vuelto a ocuper el trono Títulos de categorías Hola, . He visto que has creado la categoría Categoría:Jefes de metroid fusion. Sin embargo, los títulos deben tener mayúsculas, especialmente si se trata de un juego. Crea una nueva categoría llamada Categoría:Jefes de Metroid Fusion y traslada las páginas categorizadas a la nueva categoría. Saludos.-- 16:56 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Categorías Hola, . Te recuerdo que ya está vigente la nueva Política de Categorías. Las últimas categorizaciones que has hecho (principalmente a lugares de Metroid Fusion) no respetan las nuevas políticas. Por favor, léelas e intenta seguir la normativa la próxima vez que categorices. Saludos.-- 00:12 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Ortografía Hola, . Por favor, intenta escribir los artículos con la mejor ortografía posible. Debemos hacer que Metroidover sea un lugar de lectura agradable; donde los usuarios que vengan a leer los artículos se encuentren con la mayor cálidad de textos posibles; para eso se necesita que estén bien escritos. Has creado el artículo "Estabilisador Atmosferico", ya lo he movido a Estabilizador atmosférico; no podemos permitir títulos mal escritos. Intenta escribir las palabras con tildes (acentos) para su correcta comprensión. Si es de ayuda, puedes intentar escribir los artículos primero en programas como Microsoft Word (que corrigen la ortografía) y luego pasarlos a Metroidover. Saludos.-- 01:24 9 sep 2010 (UTC) hola Hola Supermetroid k t a pasao amigo? Gusto en conocerlo. Mucho Gusto Cazador Super Metroid como esta? espero este muy Bien en la Vida, pasaba para saludar y conocer a mis compañeros espero su respuesta y buenas noches--"El Cazador" 00:15 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana Hola . ¿Que tal todo por Metroidover? ¡Espero que muy bien! Paso por tu página de discusión para informarte de que ya hemos iniciado la primera edición de la Imagen de la Semana en Metroidover. Cada semana, los usuarios podrán nominar y votar por una de las imágenes de Metroidover para que sea expuesta en la portada durante 7 días. Además, todas las Imágenes de la Semana serán guardadas en una lista para ser siempre recordadas. ¡La tuya podría ser la primera Imagen de la Semana reconocida en Metroidover! ¿A qué esperas?. -- 02:15 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Feliz Navidad! Feliz Navidad! Que difruten en Familia, Bendición y La Presencia de Dios Este Con Ustedes. Re: He vuelto ¡Bienvenido de vuelta ! Encontrarás toda la información del Proyecto Especies en [[Metroidover:Proyecto Especies|su página. Tan solo debes apretar el botón "¡Unirme al proyecto!" en la sección miembros y luego añadir tu firma o tu nombre de usuario al final de la lista. ¡Saludos y gracias por volver!-- 02:31 27 feb 2011 (UTC) k te paso Supermetroid k te paso hacia mucho tiempo k no te conectavas? B.S.L Hola ^^ Hola hola! Supermetroid! (mi juego favorito ^^). Crei que ya nos conociamos, pero bueno, yo soy TheTrueDarkness, pero me puedes llamar True (todos los que me quieren me llaman asi ^^), o Darkness (nadie me llama así, y si lo haces puedes corromperte...). Es un gusto conocerte, y espero que logremos ser buenos amigos :D. Me alegro que te haya gustado mi mensaje navideño (sabías que ese solo era una pequeña parte de la historia completa?? Tube que cortar la historia para el mensaje ) Bueno, los logros, puntos, y mi rango lo obtuve exforzandome mucho para hacer esta wiki, la mejor de todas :D.Bueno, adios adios! 16:31 28 feb 2011 (UTC) hola hola Supermetroid, un gusto verte nuevamente en Metroidover, aunque no tuve la oportunidad de conocerte XD, bueno saludos y agradezco toda tu colaboración-- 18:40 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias ^^ Gracias por recordarlo SuperMetroid :D (ya cumplí mis 18 añitos... me siento mas vieja D:). Besitos, saluditos, y adiosito 20:10 8 mar 2011 (UTC) RE:Moderador Buenas Supermetroid, moderador es un usuario que puede banear y patear (un desconexion automática del xat por hacer alguna acción mala), también puedes volver a usuarios que esten como invitados a miembros del xat ,solamente hay que clickear el nombre el usuario para acceder a esas herramientas!!!,saludos-- 22:26 16 mar 2011 (UTC) Re:Proyecto Especies Hola Supermetroid :D.Respondiendo a tu pregunta, pues debo ser sincera... los artículos que has creado estan muy bien ^^. Me alegra mucho de que ayudes en el proyecto. Espero que sigas así :D... Bien, me despido: Besitos, saluditos, y adiosito :D 15:44 21 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: El de abajo era otro usuario que editó tu comentario para saludarme (le había dado la bienvenida hace semanas, y recién me respondió... pero mas vale tarde que nunca :D) Re: Tu opinión Hola, . Sí, he visto los artículos y son muy buenos, especialmente porque incluyen el infobox y porque siguen la estructura del Proyecto Especies. Realmente necesitabamos esos artículos, igual que el resto de criaturas de Metroid Fusion, ¡muchas gracias por colaborar! Gracias por todo y saludos.-- 15:15 27 mar 2011 (UTC) Re: Comentarios en los blog Hola, . Suele suceder si un comentario es muy reciente; aparece en la Actividad Wiki o en pero no en el mismo blog. Debería aparecer poco después. Si encontrases que cierto mensaje nunca aparece, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 22:47 30 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por halagos Hola!!Gracias por tus halagos del blog. Pensaba que estaba muy soso y que nadie lo vería, pero tu lo has visto y editado. Tu haces gifs de esos, ¿no? Creo que más adelante te pediré que me hagas uno o que me enseñes. Ya he puesto un dibujo en mi blog. Puedes verlo si quieres. GRACIAS =DJavier-metroid 18:18 1 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el Gif El GIF del puffo me ha encantado. MUCHAS GRACIAS =DJavier-metroid 15:31 3 abr 2011 (UTC) Gracias por el Gif El GIF del puffo me ha encantado. MUCHAS GRACIAS =D. ¿Me puedes decir como se hacen los GIF, por favor?Javier-metroid 15:32 3 abr 2011 (UTC) como se llama??? como se llama el programa de creador de las imagenes animadas que tu tienes???-Sylux 13:57 4 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias, el paint lo descargare porque lo perdi, buaa,y lo de gif tambien,gracias.-Sylux 20:15 4 abr 2011 (UTC) escucha trabajemos juntos,quita las faltas de ortografia yo te ayudare con los dibujos,pero,debes de dejar de quitarme fama, vale si, estoy muerto de envidia,pero, porque no creamos una Historia juntando los personajes como falcon y los demas,escucha,mira lo del mundo de los sueños,deberias saber ya que Dark samus y SA-X son buenos y la nueva amenaza son los piratas espaciales beta y Zanox.,podrias cambiar el enemigo,esque me ofende a mi y a SA-X Y Dark Samus.creemos la historia,te gustaria venir al mundo de los sueños,debes tener mucha imaginacion para ello,te interesa.seriamos los grandes creadores.-Sylux 14:57 5 abr 2011 (UTC) olvide decirte que estoy dibujando un diseño de la nueva Unidad Aurora 828,te la mostrare cuando este terminada te la mostrare,estara hoy terminada. y lee lo de el mundo de los sueños, por donde lo deje empezaremos la historia,que te parece.-Sylux 15:06 5 abr 2011 (UTC) lo siento no era por ofender,lo siento,y no eres tu el que debe sentirlo,eso ya no me importa,solo fue en el momento que lo vi,pero ahora no,lo siento,pero puedes si quieres participar en el diseño de la Unidad Aurora 828.-Sylux 13:53 6 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Hice algo malo? Hola, . Según nuestras Políticas de Imágenes, serán borradas sin aviso y sin reclamo todas las imágenes que hayan sido subidas sin haber puesto una licencia o con la licencia equivocada. En el formulario para subir imágenes, hay un menú llamado "Licencia". Si seleccionas la licencia correspondiente a la imagen (arte oficial, imagen de un juego, etc.) no habrá razón para eliminar tus imágenes. Saludos.-- 19:38 7 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias, eres el mejor,podrias hacer un gif de todos los cazarrecompensas???-Sylux 20:42 9 abr 2011 (UTC) gifs mira,he creado este gif, no esta muy bien, pero por algo se empieza, intenta mejorarmelo,porfathumb|left: -Sylux 16:48 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Supermetroid Quieres aparecer en mi fanfic como el clon de meta ridley oscuro (con alas)?Vaanfantasy 17:06 29 abr 2011 (UTC) Firma Hola Supermetroid, lamento no haberlo hecho antes, pero es mejor tarde que nunca, o no?:P, bueno tengo lista tu firma, te pido que por favor pongas esto en tus preferencias ,me mandas un mensaje para comprobarlo,saludos-- 01:41 30 abr 2011 (UTC) :en tus preferencias donde sale Tratar firma como wikitexto (sin un enlace automático), deja marcada la casilla, enviame de nuevo la prueba-- 02:31 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Re: Tarea Secundaria Hola Supermetroid :D! Pues no es una mala idea, aunque no creo que los sprites se vean bien en la sección Biología. Estaba pensando en que deberían colocarse, pero en la Plantilla:Entrada Manual (Así como Metrox lo ha hecho con algunas criaturas del Metroid II (ejemplo: Blob Thrower)... El problema es que esa plantilla aún no tiene los parámetros a rellenar D:... (Creo que Metrox olvidó ponerlos -.-). Cuando ya se pueda usar la plantilla, se podrán añadir imágenes en ella (sprites del juego :D)... Saluditos!-- 19:23 30 abr 2011 (UTC) gracias gracias supermetroid, ah, y bonita firma.dime como hacerla, como es la tuya para que la copie en la mia y me la pueda cambiar a mi manera, esque lo intento pero no me sale bien.dime como lo hiciste,por favor.y gracias por el consejo.thumb|left aqui esta el gif mejorado, sin tranparencia y con mas escenas,que te parece???: -Sylux 20:38 30 abr 2011 (UTC) vale vale,ya ire mejorando,no crees, pero ahora esta mejor que antes ¿no?-Sylux 21:42 30 abr 2011 (UTC) Gif Me gustaria un gif de samus bailando. Por ejemplo disparando todo su arsenal a lo loco. -- 15:31 2 may 2011 (UTC) Por ejemplo bailando con la morfoesfera.-- 17:11 4 may 2011 (UTC) bajando y subiendo todo el rato Estando todo el rato subiendo y bajando en morfoesfera asi como 3 seg en normal i 3 seg en morfoesfera-- 18:00 4 may 2011 (UTC) P.D. yo utilizare macromedia para los gifs cual utilizas tu?-- 18:01 4 may 2011 (UTC) aora utilizo los mismos programas ke los tuyos-- 12:16 7 may 2011 (UTC) P.D. si necesito ayuda puedes darme algun consejillo? Gracias amigo Firma Muy chula la firma ¿de donde la sacaste?--Kirby-rambo1 16:22 5 may 2011 (UTC) Re: Sobre el artículo Genesis Hola, . Según tengo entendido, la criatura Genesis no tiene ningún nombre oficial ni en inglés ni en español, solamente en japonés, "jeneshisu", que traduciendo sería "Genesis" (nombre actual del artículo). Pienso que debería mantenerse ese nombre. Saludos.-- 02:52 7 may 2011 (UTC) Sugerencia pa los gifs Debería haber logros sobre los comentarios en tu blog de los gifs ¿que opinas?-- 18:30 10 may 2011 (UTC) bien bien,pero cual era refrescame la memoria.-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 11:42 13 may 2011 (UTC) ya ya me acuerdo,bueno,cuando empezamos a ello???ah,y que te parece mi firma'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 17:42 13 may 2011 (UTC) Comentarios Han desaparecido los comentarios en tu blog de gifs¿sicnifica que no te podemos pedir más gifs?-- 18:32 13 may 2011 (UTC) Fan Fic ¿Quieres aparecer en mi fan fic como Noxus?-- 10:10 14 may 2011 (UTC) Me da algo de corte. Escucha, no lo pongo en comentarios de gif por que me da algo de corte, pero ¿podrias hacer un gif de Ridley y Samus Aran besandose? Es para TheTrueDarkness. Por favor, hazlo cuando puedas.'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 19:16 14 may 2011 (UTC) escucha... yo decia que hagas el gif cuando puedas,y si.es una sorpresa, cuando lo puedas hacer avisame, tambien avisame cuando este terminado,vale,solo cuando puedas hacerlo me avisas.'-Sylux' ([[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'Discusión']]) 20:14 14 may 2011 (UTC) jajajajajajajajaja ¿Una cosa que significa en el blog de Kirby-rambo1 lo de orale? xddddd'Vaanfantasy/[[Usuario Discusión:Vaanfantasy| '''¿Mandé?]] 15:37 16 may 2011 (UTC) Gif Hola SM.Vi una entrada de blog en la que decías que el sprite de Rundas estaba horrible,¿me lo enseñas?.Seguro que si lo has hecho tú es buenísimo-- 09:19 28 may 2011 (UTC) el gif como vas con el gif de samus besando a ridley??? Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifAportesArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 16:56 5 jun 2011 (UTC) ah, y mira mi firma como quedo Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifAportesArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 16:59 5 jun 2011 (UTC) vale vale gracias por decir que te parecia mi firma, y gracias tambien por lo de el gif. Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifAportesArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:17 5 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Jeje, gracias Supermetroid ;)-- 22:17 7 jun 2011 (UTC) Mira mi firma -- (por que no se mueren xD) Re:Tipo Hola Supermetroid :D!! Si, recibí tu mensaje sin problemas. Respecto a lo que me dices... La verdad no lo veo necesario. Las plantilla que usamos para el banco de datos se puede diferenciar, a parte de que si es del Prime 1, 2 o hunters, por el tipo. El tipo es la encargada de indicar a que sección engloba el banco de datos. Si en tipo le añadiéramos Planta, significaría que también habría que añadirle otras clases de tipos, como Mecanoides, Seres Voladores, Criaturas de Éter... Es mejor usar las que tenemos por ahora, ya que engloban mejor los banco de datos. Aún así, gracias por el consejo :D Saluditos!-- 21:37 13 jun 2011 (UTC) Banco de Datos Hola, . ¡Gracias por añadir la plantilla del banco de datos a los artículos que la necesitan! Ahora, un consejo: la plantilla está configurada para que añada la cursiva de forma automática, por lo que no debes añadir la doble comilla ni al principio ni al final (ejemplo). Si lo haces, el texto aparecerá en negrita y con dos comillas sobrantes. Ya he arreglado algunas de tus ediciones. Si tienes dudas, por favor avísame. Saludos.-- 10:38 18 jun 2011 (UTC) ¿Cómo estás? Holaa!! Hace mucho que no hablamos·.· . Desde lo que te pasó con la fractura y los problemas que tuviste con tu ordenador (¿Que cómo lo sé? Tengo mis contactos :] ...) has ido un poco retrasado con los Gifs, así que mi pregunta es: ¿te has recuerado de tus problemas? ¿Vas a poder terminar los Gifs? OwO. -- 15:27 18 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Borrado de blog .-- 10:37 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Los sprites Holaa!! Quería preguntarte una cosa: ¿de dónde sacas los sprites para tus Gifs? Si es de alguna página, ¿me puedes decir cómo se llama? :] -- 14:03 19 jun 2011 (UTC) Hola :D Gracias por las felicitaciones SuperMetroid :D... Oh, y gracias por ayudarme en el Proyecto Especias n.n (Jeje, ya verán, seremos la enciclopedia de metroid número 1 del mundo, muahahahah ÒuÓ)-- 22:21 22 jun 2011 (UTC) :Uyyyyyyyy, casi casi ni me acordaba de la tortuga y de sus tortuguitas ^^U... Como no son seres hostiles, no estarían figurados como enemigos, por lo que no habría información de ellos en los manuales de Super Metroid, ya que en él aparecen la información de las Criaturas de Zebes que sean enemigos D:... Así que... por ahora se quedarán sin su manual -.-. Saluditos! -- 01:23 23 jun 2011 (UTC) :Gran uyyyyy, pues si que es un dilema. Yo si fuera tu pondría Phazon, pero esa plantilla no aquí existe D:... Hmmm, creo que hace falta esa mini-plantilla para las Criaturas del Metroid Prime 3, ya que hasta ahora hay mini-plantillas suficientes para el banco de datos del Prime 1, hunters y el 2. Se lo consultaré a Metrox :D (El es el genio en esto D:). Gracias por la idea, saluditos!.-- 02:08 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Ayuda SM un amigo me hackeo la cuenta y tiene mi contraseña k puedo hacer? Ese ex-amigo puso ese mensaje falso espero tu respuesta urgentemente -- 14:24 23 jun 2011 (UTC) P.D. el mensaje es real me hackeo la cuenta Pedido de 2 GIFs Holaa!! ¿Podrías hacerme unos GIFs, por favor :]? Sobre que personajes y lo que hacen, te lo he puesto en tu blog =D.-- 16:14 23 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Archivos de música Hola, . Hay dos formas de subir archivos musicales, en el editor de texto puedes hacer click en el botón "Enlace a archivo multimedia" representado por una pequeña trompeta. También puedes utilizar la opción Especial:SubirArchivo y seguir los mismos pasos como si fuera una imagen. Metroidover no acepta cualquier tipo de archivo. Te recomiendo que sea un archivo .ogg, otros como .aac o .mp3 podrían no funcionar correctamente. Saludos.-- 10:40 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Hola Hola, . Depende del juego. Todos los artículos de Metroid Fusion con entradas de manual corresponden a la versión oficial en castellano (es por eso que utilizo la Plantilla:Cita manual). Sin embargo (y lamentablemente) los textos de manuales de Metroid, Metroid II: Return of Samus y Super Metroid son traducciones de las versiones en inglés. Es muchísimo mejor tener las versiones originales en castellano, así que si las tienes (o puedes obtenerlas), siéntete libre de reemplazar los textos. Saludos.-- 20:51 24 jun 2011 (UTC) Proyecto Especies: Has sido promovido Hola, . Como uno de los líderes del Proyecto Especies me alegra avisarte que has sido promovido oficialmente de rango en el proyecto, pasando a ser Ayudante del Proyecto . Subir de rango te acerca más al liderzago del proyecto y te permite tener un nivel superior de autoridad sobre los demás miembros del proyecto. Felicidades y gracias por todo tu trabajo. Saludos. -- 18:39 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Líder del Proyecto Especies :Supermetroid! Felicidades! Yo sabía que merecías ese rango (ya tenía pensado en promoverte, pero bueno, Metrox me ganó xD). Has colaborado muy bien en el proyecto y se que lo seguirás haciendo, amigo :D! Otra vez felicidades (abrazo)... Bueno, Saluditos ^^!-- 18:46 29 jun 2011 (UTC) : Gracias, realmente gracias, gracias a Metrox y a True, no los defraudare. 19:01 29 jun 2011 (UTC) Colores Usuario:Supermetroid/wikia.css,dale click y recarga la pagina :P,saludos-- 23:46 30 jun 2011 (UTC) Re: Problemas en Éter y Phaaze Hola, . Ya está arreglado, era un problema del infobox. Gracias por reportarlo. Saludos.-- 21:00 23 jul 2011 (UTC) Re:Me justifico Looooooooooooooooooool, jamas me habia referido a ti XD, me refiero a otro usuario que ha realizado un exceso de ediciones y que solamente son cambiar un par de letras lo cual me decepciona :( sobre todo por que lo unico que motiva a ese tipo de gente son los logros, siempre me e preguntado que pasaria si no estan... bueno no es que los logros sean malos, los hacen malos la gente que les de mal uso ejemplo lo puedes ver inclusive con -sylux que se volvio loco cuando empezaron los logros (no lo nieges mira sus contribuciones ._.),saludos :P-- 00:55 1 ago 2011 (UTC) Felicidades Hola, . Felicidades, tu fan-fic ha resultado ser el ganador en CHD y por motivos del 25 aniversario de Metroid. Pronto se te concederá una distinción especial para tu página de usuario; antes de destacar tu historia te recomiendo que hagas una revisión general de ortografía y puntuación. Gracias y saludos.-- 15:15 6 ago 2011 (UTC) Super Felicidades :D Hola Super Metroid!, felicidades por ganar en el primer concurso de CHD. Me despido Metroidprime123 Re: CHD Hola, . Gracias por la revisión. Las autorizaciones para modificar el CSS personal deben hacerse mediante páginas de discusión, para que puedan ser revisados por terceros. Saludos.-- 11:37 10 ago 2011 (UTC) Distinción personal Hola, . Como sabes, has ganado una distinción especial por historia destacada; va a tardar un poco en estar disponible, pero no te preocupes que no me he olvidado. Gracias y saludos.-- 11:53 20 ago 2011 (UTC) Pedido de un GIF Holaa!! Como tienes los comentarios desactivados en el blog, te lo pongo aquí. ¿Podrías hacerme un GIF de un Atomic o_O? Que haga como los del juego: vaya girando mientras de mueve y lance unos cuantos proyectiles. Avísame cuando lo tengas :] .-- 15:56 25 ago 2011 (UTC) GIF del atomic Holaa!! Gracias por la felicitación de las plantillas n.n . Yo me refería al Atomic en 2D, pero si el de GIF del atomic en 3D queda bien... ¿podrías hacérmelo de los 2 OwO? -- 13:17 26 ago 2011 (UTC) Blog destacado Hola, . Como premio por la victoria en el CHD del 25 aniversario, tu fan fic va estar destacado en la portada todo el mes de septiembre, como si de un artículo destacado se tratase. Por favor, escribe un resumen (de un párrafo y que no narre nada sobre el final ni partes importantes de la trama, solo una pequeña introducción) de la historia para que pueda ser puesta en la portada. Gracias.-- 21:01 1 sep 2011 (UTC) Gracias Holaa!!Gracias por 2 cosas :) : 1ª La felicitación por lo del proyecto especies. 2ª Las ideas de las plantillas. Por cierto, ¿te gusta mi fan fiction? ¿Lo lees? :] -- 15:12 4 sep 2011 (UTC) Re: Más problemas de Infobox Hola, . Al parecer es un problema de la imagen. Intentaré solucionarlo. Saludos.-- 10:55 6 sep 2011 (UTC) Segunda parte Holaa!!! Gracias por decirme lo del cambio de archivo, aunque el problema se ha solucionado :] . Por cierto, para que el blog de mi Fan Fic no sea muy largo (tiene 18 capítulos o así) he puesto los demás en la segunda parte (otro blog). Te lo digo por si no lo sabías y para que el mejor lector de mi Fan Fic OwO (es que creo que eres el único que lo lee, aunque a lo mejor True también o.o, pero...) siga leyéndolo. Saludos :).-- 13:57 12 sep 2011 (UTC) ¿Qué tal vas? Holaa!!! Es que quería preguntarte como vas con el GIF del Atomic que te pedí, porque ya hace mucho de eso O.O ...Si te retrasas porque el GIF es difícil de hacer, entonces lo comprendo y no pasa nada OwO.-- 14:46 20 sep 2011 (UTC) Menudo chat Mientras estábamos hablando los mensajes que yo ponía no se veían, y después me ponía lo de que me he desconectado y todo eso. Después cuando me conecto al chat me pone: "Error al comunicarse con el servidor Media Wiki" O.O . El chat este de wikia va fatal...-- 14:12 23 sep 2011 (UTC) ^^ Te agradezco mucho las felicitaciones, también para mi es un agradao que nos ayudes en Metroidover,saludos-- 21:11 19 oct 2011 (UTC) Hola super metroid Recuerdas ayer en el chat que te dije que no sabia donde esta tourian por favor te agradecere si me ayudas SuperCrocomire1000 19:25 21 oct 2011 (UTC) *super metroid *te he hechado mucho de meos *escucha, podrias crear un gif del quadraxis??? *y como vas con el gif de samus besando a ridley???Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 20:52 27 oct 2011 (UTC) yo te puedo ayudar con los creditos verdes, yo tambien los necesito y tengo wifi cuando quieras nos conectamos Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:20 30 oct 2011 (UTC) creditos verdes y conexion mandame un mensaje cuando te conectes a metroid prime trilogy, por los creditos verdes vale, nos conectamos y yas esta.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 14:39 1 nov 2011 (UTC) vale,gracias por el gif, pero enseñamelo, y lo de los creditos, tu haz lo que te pide mi nuevo blog, entra en mis blogs, y alli encontraras lo de los creditos.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:35 1 nov 2011 (UTC) gifs sin fondo Te puedo ayudar con eso de los gif transparentes se como hacerlos solo por favor dime como insertar una imagen ( o gif ) para enviartelos si no aceptas enviame un mensaje ami pagina de discucion diciendo que no pero si aceptas enviame uno diciendo que si y donde quieres que te los ponga SuperCrocomire1000 22:24 4 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Sprites Hola, . Si, la mayoría de los sprites están puestos actualmente en las secciones de manuales o de biología. Está en desarrollo una plantilla que servirá para poner los distintos sprites de una misma criatura en juegos distintos en una sección nueva llamada "Sprites". Os mantendré informados. Gracias y saludos.-- 11:27 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Hola Dime en gif animator eso puede pasar pero primero que todo que windows usas? SuperCrocomire1000 19:43 5 nov 2011 (UTC) Nominado a Historia Destacada Holaa!!!Ya he terminado mi Fan Fic, así que lo he nominado para el concurso de historia destacada, y te lo comunico por si me quieres votar OwO. ¿Ya has leído el Fan Fic entero :]?-- 16:41 7 nov 2011 (UTC) el gif regalo escucha, por favor, mándame el gif de samus besando a ridley en un mensaje, si lo has terminado, si no lo terminaste perdon por molestar.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:24 19 nov 2011 (UTC) tenemos que pensar en una forma para que no vea el gif, ya se me ocurrira algo , lo prometoArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 16:42 21 nov 2011 (UTC) ya lo cambio vale, ya lo cambio, y creo que ya sé como mandarle el gif a Truethedarkness, sube ya la imagen y yo se lo mando en un mensaje nada mas que se haya sdubido la imagen y ya esta, y dire que tu tambien formaste parte de la ayuda del regalo.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 14:26 23 nov 2011 (UTC) Re: Plantilla Hola, . Bienvenido de vuelta. No, aún no la he empezado, he estado sin mucho tiempo. Lo haré en cuanto pueda; si tienes ideas no dudes en decírmelas. Saludos.-- 20:31 10 dic 2011 (UTC) resuelto hahahaaa, ya se como puedes subir el gif animado a la lista de imagenes y que no lo vea hasta el dia de reyes, tu subelo, y cuando yo lo vea subo mas imagenes para que solo se vean las cuatro primeras y que el gif este oculto en ver todo, entonces hago el mensaje de felicitación, se lo mando a truedrakness y ya está, ¿qué te parece?Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 21:42 2 ene 2012 (UTC) tu haz tu parte y yo haré el resto si, tengo nuevas imagenes de un riper y de otras muchas mas cosas de metroid, asi que solo hace falta que tu la pongas y yo me encargare del resto.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 22:49 7 ene 2012 (UTC) como estas, cuanto tiempo como te va hahahahaaaa, te heche mucho de menos, lee mis nuevos blogs, te encantaran, ah, y pasame el gif de ridley y samus besandose, que darkness no se conecta, yo se lo dare cuando se vuelva a conectar me muero de ganas de ver comno te quedo, y pasate por mis blogs, y comenta, y puedes pparticipasr en mi fan fic, pero di que personaje quieres ser, y si quieres ser uno de los que cree, dime cual quieres ser y yo te lo describo y te añado,vale.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:48 18 mar 2012 (UTC) respondeme hombre como te va hahahahaaaa, te heche mucho de menos, lee mis nuevos blogs, te encantaran, ah, y pasame el gif de ridley y samus besandose, que darkness no se conecta, yo se lo dare cuando se vuelva a conectar me muero de ganas de ver comno te quedo, y pasate por mis blogs, y comenta, y puedes pparticipasr en mi fan fic, pero di que personaje quieres ser, y si quieres ser uno de los que cree, dime cual quieres ser y yo te lo describo y te añado,vale.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:48 18 mar 2012 (UTC) eeh, yo no quería que... eeeh, yo no queria que volvieras solo por leer mis blogs, solo quería que me valoraras mi nuevo fan fic, y otra cosa, crees que asi es forma de tratar a un amigo, siendo borde, al menos a mi me pareció borde, no se si esa era tu intención, si no es así, asumo mi equivocación, pero solo quería saludarte, y pedirte si volveras a editar como antes en metroidover, te eché mucho de menos, no solo a tí, si no tambien a thetruedarkness, stricknit y otros más, de todas formas, me alegro de que hayas vuelto, ademas, a que te refieres con he estado observando...Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 19:57 23 mar 2012 (UTC) un gif para mi cumple mira e escuchado de muchos usuarios de tu regreso soy el nuevo Samus 333 me pudes dar de regalo de cumpleanos hoy este 24 de marzo un gif de samus corriendo y disparando Samus 333 00:25 24 mar 2012 (UTC) disculpa disculpa por no decir porfavor es que estoy apurado por que hoy es mi cumpleanos disculpa disculpa por no decir porfavor es que estoy apurado por que hoy es mi cumpleanosSamus 333 21:03 24 mar 2012 (UTC) si quieres y tambien si quieres no lo repitas puedes hacer uno de ridley volando porfavor si quieres y tambien si quieres no lo repitas puedes hacer uno de ridley volando porfavorSamus 333 21:06 24 mar 2012 (UTC) Re: ¿Cómo va todo? Hola, . Gracias por tu mensaje. No te preocupes, dedícale a Metroidover el tiempo que puedas y cuando lo desees, que a mi también me pasa que no puedo colaborar tanto como quisiera. Las pequeñas revisiones (especialmente de ) son muy útiles también. Ya lo sabes; colabora cuando puedas y visítanos de vez en cuando ;) Saludos.-- 09:42 25 mar 2012 (UTC) Cuanto tiempo :] ¡Hola, Supermetroid!¡¡Cuanto tiempo n.n!!Estuve un tiempecillo inactivo, y he vuelto hace poco. Bueno, te resumo: se han unido nuevos usuarios, como Borsux y Samus 333. ¡Son muy majos! :). Y gracias por lo del premio, es que pensé en la Nave de Samus, con lo importante que es se merecía ser articulo destacado, y lo nomine y gané porque el Usuario:-Sylux me votó OwO. Bueno, yo he creado artículos de criaturas de (videojuego)|metroid prime]] (Planta Parasitaria, Espora de Charca...) y algunas plantillas, como la Plantilla:Jefes y Plantilla:Plantas. Bueno, espero que hablemos pronto. CHAO :D-- 14:12 7 abr 2012 (UTC) lo siento Hola como te va, escucha, siento mucho lo que le paso a tu ordenador, de veras, si me necesitas, avísame.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 17:53 7 abr 2012 (UTC) bueno, he vuelto y espero que esta vez dure mucho mas tiempo contribuyendo. Grax por la bienvenida Rodriguez/Predalien/Gallian 22:52 8 abr 2012 (UTC) Tiempo JAJAJA! que tiempo? si apenas fueron 2 años... XD na tu sabes, en 3 mundos a la vez pero hiendole leve a la vida, la verdad pase para ver un dato y termine editando un esbozo y transformandolo en un arcticulo más decente, pero si, ando bien, tal vez me de mis pasaditas por aqui algunas veces :) Tu tienes el MP3:Corruption? como dice el titulo tienes el Prime 3 original o en metroid prime trilogy?por que si tienes el Prime 3 original me das los creditos que es que yo los perdi cuando Sylux quiso que le mandase 11 tarjetas de amigo Cuidado se que no nos conocemos mucho pero ten cuidado un hacker acecha metroidover a borrado mi perfil y el de -Sylux pero el lo restauro y 3 articulos tambien ten mucho cuidado Samus12-The-Gamer 19:01 6 jun 2012 (UTC) que te ocurre??? ultimamente estas algo borde con que no te responda con mensajes y cosas asi, tio que te pasa, si hice algo que te ofendio dimelo y lo hablamos.Archivo:Sprite Sylux.gifArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif-SyluxArchivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Usuario Discusión:-Sylux|'/Responde\']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gif[[Especial:Contributions/-Sylux|'Aportes']]Archivo:Metroid pequeño.gifArchivo:Sprite Sylux.gif 21:18 7 jul 2012 (UTC) Buena idea, pero no sé o.o Holaa!!!Tu idea es buena :). Es verdad que algunas plantillas (como la de jefes) son muy grandes, y así se ahorraría espacio, pero no sé cómo hacerlo :A pesar de que yo creo las plantillas, no sé hacer cosas complicadas con ellas (sólo sé crearlas y cambiarles el color XD). Sugiero que se lo consultes a Metrox, seguro que él sabe cómo hacerlo o.o.-- 13:16 12 jul 2012 (UTC) Re: Duda Hola, . Ya tuvimos un sistema parecido hace unos años, para desplegar tablas, voy a ver si puedo reinstaurarlo. Gracias por la sugerencia y saludos.-- 11:40 13 jul 2012 (UTC) ¿Me podrías crear un GIF? Hola, Supermetroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y me gustaría que me crearas un GIF, o me dijeras como se hacen. Si me lo haces, lo quiero de Metroid Fusion, con Samus disparando el Rayo normal. Esperaré tu respuesta... [[Usuario:Helio Omar Cabrales Campos|Helio Omar Cabrales Campos] (discusión) 17:22 24 jul 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Yo también tengo Metroid Prime 3: Corruption... Hola, Supermetroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y sólo quiero informarte que yo también tengo Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. ''Además voy a comprar ''Metroid: Other M. Espero que me respondas sobre MP3... Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 18:39 2 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos ¿Me creas un GIF, por favor? Hola Supermetroid, soy Helio Omar Cabrales Campos, y me gustaría decirte que me crearas un GIF. En fin, ví tus GIFs en Metroid, Metroid: Zero Mission, Super Metroid y Metroid Fusion, y me gustaría que me crearas un GIF de Samus disparando Misiles en Super Metroid. Ojalá que lo crees. Helio Omar Cabrales Campos (discusión) 22:52 3 ago 2012 (UTC)Helio Omar Cabrales Campos Re: Esperando Ordenes o.o Super Metrooooooid D: Lo siento amigo te hice esperar un poco xD No he podido meterme mucho a Metroidover y eso me apena TT-TT Ahora he estado pensando en la Estructura de los artículos, o sea, mal posicionamiento de las imágenes, poca/mucha cantidad de imágenes de mediana calidad, uso de las plantillas, y claro, la falta de ortografía D: Eso son cosas que aún faltan solucionar -.- Javier Metroid ha estado más pendiente del proyecto, así que si tienes más dudar recuerda preguntarle a el tambien xD Adiosito D: -- 16:30 4 sep 2012 (UTC) Saluditos Hola, SM. Bueno, este mensaje es para saludar, hace mucho que no te veo por Metroidover (te echamos de menos T_T). También porque vi tu dibujo de Samus, y te felicito, te salió muy bien ;). Espero que podamos hablar algún día en el chat =D.-- 13:25 21 oct 2012 (UTC) Hola soy nuevo Quise venir a djarte este mensaje porque lo primero que hice fue hacer un Fan Fic, te lo digo no por haber sido el ganador sino porque gracias al tuyo (Metroid Kaos X) logre desarrollar al fin un inicio para el mio, que conste no me copie, solo quería tu opinión, no está terminado solo llevo prólogo y capítulo 1. Miralo cuando puedas en mi blog.DarkSuperS (discusión) 00:01 7 nov 2012 (UTC). Hola Supermetroid Gracias por tú comentario del Fan Fic, si te gusto siempre agrego un capítulo nuevo de la historia, si quieres revisas cuando quieras.DarkSuperS (discusión) 23:01 7 nov 2012 (UTC). CAAD Holaa!! Me extrañó tu mensaje, hasta que descubrí que nominaste tu dibujo =D. Bueno, espero que alguien vote en el CAAD, aunque esto no lo considero una competición o.o . Además, mis dibujos fueron arte destacado dos veces, así que no me molestaría si esta vez pierdo XD, que tu dibujo se merece ser arte destacado OwO. Bueno, a esperar si alguien vota y que gane el mejor dibujo ;).-- 16:13 7 dic 2012 (UTC) Felicitación + cosillas Hola, SM. FELICIDADES POR TU DIBUJO =D. Te mereces el Arte destacado por ese pedazo "Picasso" XD. También quería decirte algunas cosillas. Tienes que cambiar la plantilla de tu perfil porque va a ser remplazada (en tu perfil viene una anotación). También quería decirte que no sabía que editaras en Zelda Wiki, yo actualmente lo hago, creando algunos artículos. Espero poder verte en el chat algún día :)-- 14:25 25 dic 2012 (UTC) GIFs emoticonos Holaaa, SM!! Hace poco que añadí emoticonos al chat (si puedes pásate y los pruebas), y pensé en poner emoticonos de Metroid, como tus GIFs, por eso te pregunto... ¿Puedo usar tus GIFs (o intentar, creo que se puede) como emoticonos del chat O_o? Te pido permiso por si acaso no estás de acuerdo :|. Espero tu respuesta y saludos :D.-- 14:20 28 ago 2013 (UTC) Gifs Hola SM aún sigues con los Gifs? Por que si sigues me gustaría uno de el pulpo volador porfavor. Bueno si respondes respondeme y si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas es tu elección. -- -- 23:20 4 oct 2013 (UTC) Si me cambie el nombre si sabes quien era, claro :3 Hi! did you Remember me? Hello n-n SuperCrocomire10 (discusión) 00:29 6 abr 2015 (UTC)